Roland Chapelle
}} |kanji = ローラン・シャペル |romaji = Roran Shaperu |alias = The Chef That Doesn't Smile (笑わない料理人 Warawanai Ryōrinin '')Shokugeki no Soma chapter 5, pages 5-6 |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |cuisine style = French |food forte = |family = |occupation = French Cuisine Division Chief Lecturer |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 3 |voice actor = Yū MizushimaShokugeki no Soma episode 3 credits John Gremillion (English) |division = Education (French Cuisine) }} is one of the lecturers in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the chief of its French Cuisine Division.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 5, page 5 Appearance Roland is an old gentleman with a stern face, piercing blue eyes, and swept back blonde hair. He generally is seen in a standard white chef's uniform with a red neckerchief. Personality As the head of the French Culinary Division, Roland is very serious to his native style. He does not suffer fools gladly, so much so that he can still give off an intimidating vibe to Tōtsuki Academy Alumni who have been under his tutelage even years after graduation. To Roland, any dish that is not "A" quality grade is an "E" grade failure. As a result, many students fear his classes. However, Roland is also a lecturer who treats his students fairly. He is extremely insightful and worries about his students' progress even after they graduate, taking pride whenever they manage to overcome and grow beyond their previous obstacles.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 113, pages 8-10 He is quite observant, having noticed that Sōma and Megumi's dish was sabotaged by other students. However, he did not punish the perpetrators for doing so, though karma would later justify that.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 5, page 10 History Roland was appointed to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy at least more than 10 years prior to the present date, around the same time as students from the 79th and 80th generation were being enrolled.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 113, page 9 Little is known about Roland's past, beyond the fact that his serious reputation exceeds those of most staff members and students within the academy. His infamous and extreme style of discipline is known by everyone in the academy, with rumors about his class being a torture room for new students. For the most part, Roland's infamy stems from his strict grading system of either an A or an E, with absolutely no middle ground.Shokugeki no Soma episode 3 Plot Sōma's First day ''Main article: Introduction Arc Before Roland had even entered the classroom, panic began to spread around the class about his reputation as "The Chef that Doesn't Smile", and of his harsh grading criteria. Megumi Tadokoro was paired up with Sōma Yukihira for the first assignment of the year. She also told him she must pass the assignment to stay in the academy. At that moment, Roland arrived and tasked his students to make a Boeuf Bourguignon. He also added that any dish that does not get an "A" will get an "E" even if they deserved a middle grade. During the class, he noticed that Megumi and Sōma had an accident while they were braising the meat when two students sabotaged their dish using salt. However, Sōma came up with a solution and the two set off to work. Sōma and Megumi managed to save their dish and served it to Roland. To his surprise, their Boeuf Bourguignon was soft and tender. Sōma revealed that he had used honey because the enzymes in it helped to speed up the softening process. Roland finally took a bite of the dish and smiled for the first time on record. Roland awarded Sōma and Megumi with an "A", but he regretted not being able to give them a grade higher than that.Shokugeki no Soma episode 3 Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Roland and his fellow lecturers are preparing for the upcoming Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He claimed that it is time to judge the worth of each students. When the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation arrived in the main hall of the hotel, Roland introduced the guests brought in to assist in the camp, a group of famous chefs who were among the 1% to graduate from Tōtsuki, the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 15, page 7 On the third day of the camp, Roland seemed impressed with the surviving students after the reports from Gin Dōjima and Hitoshi Sekimori arrived; however, he remarked that these students will continue to face the crucible of self doubt and impatience.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 29, page 1 The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc When the Autumn Election has finally commenced, Roland sat next to his fellow lecturer, Jun Shiomi and the rest of the faculty staff as they overlooked the "A" block participants presentation.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 48, page 16 During judgement time for several of the Block "A" participants, Roland witnessed Ikumi Mito's improved culinary skills and began to see her "evolution".Shokugeki no Soma chapter 54, page 9 Roland continued to observed the Preliminary Round eliminations until it was Sōma's and Akira Hayama's turn to present their dishes. With both students garnered high scores in a different situation; Akira scored 94 points while Sōma scored 93 points and both were qualified to the Main Tournament. Roland remarked that their final results would only fuel their rivalry even further.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 59, page 15 Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Roland arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo's trial run period along with several other Alumni thanks to Kojirō's arrangement. He was surprised to find out that Sōma was training at Shino's Tokyo as part of his Stagiaire session. When he was welcomed by Kojirō, Roland commented that while Kojirō was always energetic he also carried himself with an air of recklessness, though he no longer sees that in Kojirō, expressing how proud he is of Kojirō for his progress. He proceeded to enjoy his meal alongside the other guests. During the meal, Kojirō held a staff dish contest and Hinako Inui accidentally mentioned the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|Training Camp Shokugeki]], which Roland quickly picked up on. However, the other alumni quickly silenced Hinako before Roland could press on the matter.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, page 3 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Moon Banquet Festival, Roland and the other members of the Tōtsuki board received the alarming news that Senzaemon was forced to step down as Director of Tōtsuki by the consensus of the Elite Ten Council. In his place, Senzaemon's son-in-law, Azami Nakiri, was chosen to replace him by the Elite Ten. The news was not received well by the board members, but they were nonetheless forced to accept the change. At the first meeting of the board, Azami introduced his new curriculum to the board; an education standard where students would learn dishes determined by a central group on campus. After thoroughly reading Azami's new standard, Roland vocally disagreed with Azami's new doctrine, declaring it nothing but slavery. Azami disagreed, stating that it was a gourmet utopia. Roland was still opposed, thinking to himself that there were only those who were allowed to continue to create what they wanted and others who were forced to imitate them; a dystopia. Cooking Style * 'French Cuisine '- Since he is the head of the French Culinary Division, Roland is very knowledgeable of his respective cooking style. Dishes Trivia * In the English Dub version of the anime, Roland's first name has changed to "Laurent Chapelle". References zh:羅蘭·沙佩爾 Category:Male Characters Category:Lecturer Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Chef